


When Christmas Comes to Town

by athena3062



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athena3062/pseuds/athena3062
Summary: Emma thought Liam was joking when he said she should marry his brother, until Killian comes to town for Christmas. CS Modern AU with matchmaker Liam.





	When Christmas Comes to Town

// **thirty-two days until christmas**

 

Emma waved her arm over her head, not stopping until Neal's car turned the corner. She dropped her arm, relief quickly turning into guilt. The walk home should have been a welcome distraction but Emma barely noticed anything other than the conversation looping through her head.

Damn Neal for telling her right before Henry came outside, leaving no time to process. Damn him for not asking about Christmas.

Emma inhaled a deep breath of cold air. The long weekend stretched out empty before her; Henry wouldn't come back until Sunday night. She stuffed her hands deep into the pockets of her coat. At least the weather was still clear, no snow in the forecast, according to the newspaper she'd skimmed at Granny's counter while waiting for Neal. She walked quickly, trying to keep feeling in her feet.

When Emma turned onto Main Street, nearly every storefront was decorated. Across from the bakery, Leroy was balancing on a ladder and fastening enormous golden bells to the street lights while Tom wrapped fake greenery around the posts. "Hey sister," Leroy called from his perch. "Have a good Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah I did. Thanks!" She tried to keep her smile wide as she moved past them. "It looks great." Tom smiled, his cheeks red from the cold and glasses midway down his nose.

The thought of going back to her empty apartment and hiding out until Sunday was suddenly unappealing. She glanced down the street. Maybe food would clear her head.

A loud bark drew her attention. Emma crossed the street quickly, already smiling. "Hey you." Tonks barked again, tail wagging back and forth. Her head reached over the fence, her front paws resting on the top rung.

"Emma!" Belle came down the front steps, a tangle of Christmas lights in her hands. "Where's Henry?"

Emma patted the dog’s head gently; she was a beautiful spaniel. "Neal just picked him up."

"Oh." Belle nodded once. "How was Thanksgiving?"

"Good."

"Granny give you grief about not coming?"

Emma nodded. "Just a bit." Emma appreciated Granny's open invitation and some years even said yes. But this year, with Neal taking Henry for the long weekend, she'd taken off on Wednesday to bring all of the Christmas decorations up from the basement storage unit. She and Henry spent Thanksgiving watching all the Star Wars movies and eating leftovers and frozen pizza.

Belle dropped half the string of lights to the ground with a huff. "Well if you want to hang out, we could use another set of hands."

"Where's Liam?" Emma lifted the gate latch. Liam's narrow house looked brighter with Belle living upstairs. He'd offered the apartment to Emma and Henry but she loved her third-floor apartment too much to consider moving. Marco had already put wreaths on all the doors and strung lights along the staircase. And she could see the edge of the forest from her living room, a view she never thought she would love as much as she did.

Belle dropped the lights onto the grass. "Resetting the breaker." Belle rolled her eyes. "He doesn't remember if all of these blink or not."

Emma laughed quietly. She'd known Liam for nearly five years and he'd never been able to get his lights up without some sort of issue.

"Here, I'll take these." She picked up the strand Belle had dropped and surveyed the twisted green wire. This was why she bought a pre-lit tree.

Liam returned from his trip to the basement covered in dust and carrying an enormous extension cord

Stringing up the lights turned into a several hours long project that involved two trips to the hardware store (one for another extension cord and the second for a timer) and a second tripped fuse.

Between the three of them, they managed to decorate the entire front of the house before the sunset. When Liam suggested ordering food, Emma had no reason to say no.

Once their plates were filled and everyone was on their second glass of wine, she told them about Neal.

"He's getting married." The words sounded so grim, even to her ears, and Emma scowled. She swirled her wine around her glass.

"What?" "When?" The questions came at the same time. If she hadn't been so distracted, Emma would have teased them for being in-sync.

Emma glanced up at their faces. "I don't know. Soon I guess." Emma repeated dragging out the last syllable. "He told me when he came to pick up Henry. I guess he's going to tell him this weekend. Neal and his fiancé. Tamara."

"Here." Liam poured more wine into Emma's glass.

Emma wrapped her fingers around the glass. "Thanks."

Belle leaned back in her chair. "So what's she like?"

"Who?" The wine was too dry for Emma's liking but she took a huge gulp from her glass.

"The fiancé," Liam answered, one eyebrow raised dramatically. "Is she hideous?"

Emma laughed quietly. "No. She seems alright. Nice, even."

"Shit." Liam crossed her arms over her chest. "Who knew he had it in him?"

Belle gave Liam a look but Emma shrugged.

"It's a good thing, right? He's happy. Henry likes her. It's good."

"Bullshit," Liam protested. "Leave the happily every after crap to Mary Margaret."

Emma looked over at Liam. "So I should what, get drunk and cry about it? It's not like we're still anything to each other. Neal's Henry's dad. I'm Henry's mom. That's it."

"I've got an idea." Liam pushed his plate to the side. "I think you should beat him to it."

"What?" Emma set her glass down slowly.

"You should get married. Give old Neal something to really shake up his world."

Belle and Emma laughed loudly. "Be serious Jones," Emma replied.

"I am," Liam countered with a mischievous smile.

"And I suppose you have someone in mind?" Belle was possibly the worst liar Emma had ever met. It was clear she was trying to be nonchalant but the wide smile on her face caught Emma's attention.

"Killian."

"What? No." Emma looked from Liam to Belle. "You're both being ridiculous."

When they didn't answer, her smile faded. "No. I can't start trying to one-up Neal. He's Henry's father. It's not fair. Besides I've met your brother. Don't you think if we were true love we would have gotten together by now?"

Liam shook his head. "You met him in the wrong context. Hear me out." He ticked off the reasons on his left fingers. "He's got a steady job, hasn't had a girlfriend in years, doesn't have any dodgy secrets."

Before Emma could protest, Belle jumped into the conversation. "He's nothing like Liam."

  
"Aye," Liam agreed, not bothering to tease Belle. "He has terrible taste in television. He hates toffee." Liam's smile was wide before he delivered his last argument. "And I wouldn't have to listen to the both of you grousing about your romantic entanglements."

"Entanglements," Emma repeated incredulously. "Did you binge-watch a bunch of regency rom coms? It sounds like you rolled out of a PBS series."

He shrugged. "It's a perfectly good word."

"Stop," Belle interrupted.

"Thank you," Emma said, exhaling loudly.

"You left out the most important part," Belle said, eyebrows raised. "He'll be here for Christmas."

"Not you too!" Emma buried her face in her hands. "I hate you both."

"Buck up Swan, it's not that bad. You'll be related to me after all." Liam chuckled. "Besides you're just like him."

"No," Emma replied, her mouth drooping. "Don't say that. No one's like me."

No one answered. Belle came around the table and wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders.

For once Emma didn't push her away. But she wouldn't be pitied, not by them, especially not tonight.

"You deserve to be happy." The intensity in Liam's voice made Emma look up. She nodded once.

Belle released Emma's shoulders. "Granny sent us home with tons of leftover pie."

"Any pecan?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Yep," Belle answered. "And apple and cherry and coconut creme."

"What happened to the pumpkin?" Liam lifted the dirty dishes from the table.

"I ate it for breakfast." Belle scowled at Emma. "Sit, drink your wine. We'll be right back."

Emma sipped her wine slowly. Liam and Belle felt like a long-married couple. Maybe he should turn his match-maker tendencies closer to home.

She'd met Killian two (maybe three) years ago at Liam's Halloween party. They were both dressed like pirates (Captain Hook and Captain Elizabeth Swann) and had to explain to an increasingly drunk and rowdy crowd that it hadn't been planned. But the brother of her close friend was off-limits in Emma's eyes. She hadn't seen in him over a year, not since he spent a week during the summer in town. They'd run into each other almost daily and Emma had almost missed him when he left (town felt quieter without the spark of wondering where she was going to see him). She would never tell Liam, not when he seemed hell-bent on matchmaking.

Belle came back into the room, carrying dishes. "We're just teasing," she told Emma softly.

"I know." Emma tilted her head left. "So when are you and Liam going to stop pretending you're just roommates?"

Belle blushed red so quickly that Emma wished she'd been recording their conversation. "We're just friends,"she replied lamely.

"Hmm." Emma reached under the table to pet Tonks. "And I'm a fairytale princess."

Liam came back, balancing the pies in his arms. "I forgot to mention something," Liam said, setting down the pies. "He's only mid-way through season three."

"I don't need to date your brother to rewatch Game of Thrones," Emma replied.

"There are worse reasons," Belle said quietly, mouth hidden behind her wine glass.

When Emma glanced over in surprise, Belle simply shrugged.

"If you're worried about your single friends," Emma turned toward Liam with a wicked smile, "what about Belle?"

"What?" Liam almost dropped the knife he was holding. Belle sat frozen in her seat. Liam chuckled, recovering quickly. "Of course. You're right. Belle do you want apple?"

She nodded, fingers clenched tightly around her wineglass. "Sure."

Emma tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, raising both eyebrows meaningfully at Liam (who concentrated on the pie as though his life hung on cutting the perfect piece). Two could play the matchmaking game.

 

// **fifteen days until christmas**

The front door of the clinic creaked loudly when she turned the knob.

"Hey Ruth."

"Morning," Ruth called from the back office. "Is it snowing out there?"

  
"Not yet," Emma replied, shucking off her hat and coat.

Emma turned on the computer, checking the schedule for the day on the chalkboard while she waited. Six regular appointments, one consultation and a set of letters she didn't recognize.

"What's happening at 1:15? The H-R-H?" Fortunately Ruth didn't mind yelling back and forth in the narrow office.

"Oh it's a treat." Ruth moved slowly down the hall, favoring her left leg. The cold seemed to be bothering Ruth more and more lately. "Consultation with her Majesty about the stray cat problem."

"What cat problem?" Emma combed her fingers through her hair, trying to salvage her braid. 

"Well, according to her Majesty, there's an entire family of feral cats living in her backyard. I told her that she's the only one who's complained. She thinks someone's feeding them."

"Not Granny." Emma would have noticed plates of food, no matter how carefully hidden.

"And not Marco or Anton. I know. I already went through this with her idiot assistant. It's probably one damn stray, but Regina wants to have a town event about spaying and neutering."

Emma nodded. "So that's the appointment? Regina and her entourage?"

Ruth pressed her lips together. "Yeah. Probably best if we erase that before she arrives."

"Sure." Emma scrubbed at the letters with the palm of her hand, replacing it with Regina's initials. She sighed heavily. "Neal called."

Ruth leaned against the counter. "What's up?"

Emma shrugged, eyes averted from Ruth's gaze. The simple question made her stomach drop. "Christmas. He wants to come to the concert and take Henry after."

"Hmm." Ruth studied Emma over the rim of her glasses. "Well David's saving a whole row, so we'll have space."

Emma smiled thinly. "Thanks. I'll see." She wanted Henry to spend time with his dad but selfishly Emma didn't want to give up Christmas morning.

Ruth pulled a chart from the pile. "You'll sort it out. Call me when Lady gets in?"

"Sure." Emma liked Lady, a four year old terrier, even though her owner tended to talk from the moment the door opened.

\-----

The appointments went quickly. At three thirty, Ruth came out to the front, an enormous bag over her shoulder. "I'm off to help with rehearsal," she told Emma with a wry smile. Ruth had been the first volunteer on her daughter-in-law's roster, even if she didn't tell Mary Margaret about the earplugs she'd purchased just in case. "Why don't you close up?"

"Thanks," Emma answered. "I'm almost done."

"Alright. Well don't stay too late," Ruth said, wrapping a scarf around her neck. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a good night."

She shifted the files in the box. It was nearly empty but Henry's rehearsal was scheduled until five.

Transferring Ruth's records online had seemed like a good idea over the summer, when she had Henry for help and more sunlight, but today she was ready to abandon the entire effort. But the box was nearly empty, only a few files remaining, and then the barn would be completely cleaned out.

Emma worked steadily in the quiet clinic. She squinted at the letters on the top of the chart. She exhaled loudly, typing in the cat's name slowly. The names people came up with for their pets still surprised her after nearly nine years.

The vibrating phone startled her and Emma nearly dropped her coffee.

"Oh thank god." Liam sounded panicked when Emma answered his call. She pressed her finger against her ear, trying to hear him clearly.

"Where are you?" The background noise was horrible. It sounded like he was in the middle of a crowded airport.

"Bloody auditorium," he replied. "Hang on."

"You called me," Emma said, leaning over the counter. The sky was already beginning to darken outside the window. It would be dark before she left.

"Right. I need a favor."

"And I want a pony." She stared at the string of white lights draped across the front windows until her eyes watered.

"Then you're in the right line of work." Liam cleared his throat. "I told Belle I'd let the dog out when I got home but I'm trapped here. Something's wrong with the damned speakers so we haven't started rehearsals yet."

"Cancel the concert." She wasn't joking. The school's holiday concert was her least favorite town event. Henry had been practicing his grade's songs for the better part of a week. And she loved her kid with all her being, but he couldn't carry a tune.

"I'll mention it to Mary Margaret." He coughed again. "Do you still have my spare key?"

"No way Jones. It's supposed to snow tonight. I'm heading to Granny's when I'm done here so Henry and I don't have to leave the apartment until tomorrow."

"But Belle's at that training session until tomorrow. I told her I could manage the dog while she's away."

Liam sounded desperate. Emma wanted to dig in her heels, but she liked Tonks and it was on her way home.

Emma exhaled loudly. "Fine. I'll do it."

"Swan you're a lifesaver."

"You're lucky I like Belle more than you."

"Don't I know it." Liam's voice sounded muffled. "I have to get back. But I owe you one."

Emma ended the call and opened a text to Henry. "Going to walk Belle's dog after work. Call me when you're done with rehearsal." She didn't expect him to answer immediately, unless the teachers had gotten desperate and decided to let the students break out their phones.

She moved slowly through the motions of closing up, wiping down the counter and the doorknob, turning off the lights and lowering the temperate. It was a short drive to Liam's house from work, but the number of lights and inflatable characters rose higher and higher every year. It was almost dark when she parked in front of the house.

The lights wrapped around Liam's fence were blinking. Emma fumbled with her keyring in search of Liam's key as she made her way across the yard and up the porch steps. The front door swung open and she reached for the light switch.

Tonks was pacing the living room, kept in the space by a low gate that wouldn't keep her out if she'd wanted to climb over it. When she caught sight of Emma she began to bark.

"Alright girl, calm down." Emma lifted the gate out of the way and Tonks circled her legs, tail hitting Emma's knees. "Ready for a walk?"

Tonks followed Emma back into the hall. Her leash was still hung on the peg closest to the door and Emma clipped it around her collar. She left her phone in her pocket and didn't bother locking the front door. They wouldn't be gone all that long.

Instead of heading for the gate, the dog went right for a patch of grass near the fence. Emma let the leash go loose in her hand. "Good girl," she murmured under her breath. The front door opened, taking Emma by surprise.

"Liam?"

She turned quickly, not bothering to change her grip on the leash. The porch light was off but she tried to focus on the man standing at the top of the steps.

"Emma," he said, recognition dawning slowly. "Hi."

"Hi." He wasn't wearing a coat, only a sweater and a flannel shirt that was unbuttoned more than it should have been for December in Maine.

He smiled, both eyebrows raised expectantly. "What are you doing in my brother's house?"

"Robbing the place," she retorted, shifting from one foot to the other. "What does it look like?"

She bent down, trying unsuccessfully to stop Tonks from circling her legs with the leash. The dog bounded toward the stairs as Killian came down the steps.

Tonks darted forward, pulling Emma along. Emma reached out and grabbed Killian's upper arms to stop herself from falling.

"I've got you." His right hand gripped her shoulder. His left wrist pressed against her upper back and he took the leash from Emma. "Come on darling."

"Not your darling," Emma retorted.

He chuckled again, a warm sound that made Emma ever more annoyed. "I meant the dog. Come on, Tonks. There's a good girl." Tonks wagged her tail but let Killian untangle the leash from Emma's legs.

Emma stepped back quickly. Tonks stood between them, attention fixed on Killian. Emma spent enough time with animals to know when she was being mocked; the score was definitely in the dog's favor.

"I thought you were in Chicago." Emma pressed her lips together. Her feet hurt and she was tired and she still needed to pick up food before the entire town shut down for snow.

"I was." He didn't seem to feel the cold. "Not sure if you noticed, but it's nearly Christmas. Time for family and good cheer? Didn't Liam mention it?"

Emma scowled. Damn Liam Jones and his meddling. "Yeah, he did." She sighed heavily. "Look I've had a long day. You've walked a dog before?"

"If I say no, will you stay?"

"No," she replied with a smile (not flirting, just being friendly), but she felt like she'd eaten fifteen candy canes in less than an hour. "But maybe I'll see you around."

"I'm looking forward to it." Killian held the leash loosely in his right hand, letting Tonks sniff the flowerbeds and the inflatable dinosaur Liam had installed in the middle of his yard.

When Emma reached the gate, she turned around. "Me too," she replied, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth

 

**//ten days until christmas**

Granny handed Emma her travel mug filled with coffee. "It's gong to be a while."

Emma frowned. One thirty was usually a perfect time, after the lunch rush but before school let out.

Granny pointed toward the windows. "Why don't you sit?"

Emma glanced over her shoulder and saw Killian in a booth. He lifted his right hand and she smiled. She turned back to see Granny's mischievous smile and leaned over the counter, her voice a low whisper. "Did Liam talk to you?"

Granny shrugged, wiping down the counter. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now go on."

Emma moved across the restaurant, coffee in her hand and stopped next to Killian's table.

"Late lunch?" Killian asked, closing his book with one hand.

"No. Sort of." Emma caught sight of the book. "Sorry, you were reading."

He shook his head. "It's alright. I know how it ends."

"Oh." Emma shifted to the left so the waitress could pass through on her way to clean off a table.

"You can sit if you'd like." He gestured at the open bench across the table.

Emma shook her head. "It's okay. My order's almost done. If Granny didn't forget about it."

"I heard that," Granny called from her place behind the counter. "I can make it take longer."

"No. It's fine." Emma slid into the booth and stared over his shoulder. He'd traded the sweater for a different shirt, one that looked too thin for the cold weather outside.

"Liam told me about his fool idea."

"Really?" Emma relaxed slightly.

"Aye." Killian grimaced. "I'd lie and say he never does things like this, but -"

"I know better," she interrupted. "I think this concert is making him forget that we don't live in a marshmallow movie world."

He laughed quietly. "Yeah he mentioned that too."

The kid's holiday concert wasn't a bad idea. Usually it was spread over three days, ending with the tree lighting in the town Square. This year, facing pressure to cut expenses, it was one giant concert, featuring the upper and lower schools, followed by the tree lighting. Less songs for each kid to learn (and less for each parent to sit through), but an outdoor concert before Christmas sounded like a terrible idea to Emma (not that anyone asked for her opinion).

"Yeah, Henry's been practicing for weeks."

Killian nodded. "How old is he now?"

"Eleven." She felt old every time she said it. Soon he'd be a teenager and she wasn't ready to think about that.

Killian took a sip of his coffee. "So no letter to Hogwarts?"

Emma smiled, relaxing slightly. "Nope. I guess it got lost." She took a sip of her drink. "Don't worry about the Liam thing," she said quietly, "I know he means well."

"Perhaps." Killian grumbled. "Or he's trying to get me to reconsider moving."

"Order up," Granny called from behind the counter. "You're all set Emma."

"Thanks." The timing was too perfect but Emma didn't have the energy to accuse Granny of meddling again. She slid out of the booth. "I need to get back to work."

Killian nodded. "Of course. But if it's not too much to ask, would you allow me to escort you?" His accent made every sentence feel like something out of a movie.

Emma struggled not to smile. It was easy to talk to him. Easier than she wanted to admit.  
But she wasn't some main character in a rom-com.

"Fine. Let's go."

He paid for his lunch and lifted Emma's bag from the counter before she could protest.

They crossed the street together, walking in silence for less than a block before curiosity took over. “You said you're moving?"

"Aye. I was the last person on my team still in the Chicago office. I had to choice to remain with the creatives and the social media types, or work remotely."

"Tough choice."

He glanced sideways. "It was. But Chicago wasn't home. I thought I'd try for Boston. Or there about."

"And your job was okay with that?" She didn't try to hide her surprise.

"We've got people all over. As long as I'm near one of the main offices and can make it to meetings, they don't care where I sleep."

Emma nodded, dodging a stroller. "Sorry, what exactly do you do?"

"Terribly boring work with databases."

"Oh okay."

Killian chuckled. "You were expecting something more dramatic?" He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "I apologize if I've let you down. I had lofty dreams when I was younger."

"Like what?"

"Maritime history," he replied quickly.

"Like pirates?" Their Halloween costumes came to mind but she didn't mention it to Killian.

He chuckled, "yes. My doctoral dissertation was going to be on the historical inaccuracies of Captain Hook."

They stopped in front of the glass door leading into the clinic. Emma shrugged her shoulders. "This is me."

He passed her food back carefully. “Have dinner with me.”

“What?” Emma bristled, pushing her hair over her shoulder. “No. I barely know you.”

"Hence the invitation." Killian stepped back. "Ask anything you like, I'm an open book."

Emma studied his face carefully. Maybe it was the lack of the food or too much sugar coursing through her body, but she couldn't form an objection.

"Alright," she agreed. "When?"

"Tomorrow?"

It would be easy to accuse him of being eager, but she nodded. "Okay. Let me give you my address."

He smiled broadly. "You don't think my brother would oblige?" He pulled his phone from his coat pocket, tapped on the screen and handed it to her. "If you would do me the honor."

Emma took the phone carefully. "Okay." She tapped in her information quickly, not stopping to second-guess herself. It felt normal to share this piece of herself with Killian Jones (and it was information he could just as easily get from his brother).

"Here." Emma passed the phone back.

Killian touched the screen and her phone began to buzz in her pocket. "And now you have mine. I trust you remember my brother's address?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I really need to get back to work."

"Until tomorrow night then." He bowed forward slightly, and Emma burst out laughing.

 

**//nine days until christmas**

Emma took a piece of bread from the basket, staring at the nearly full glass of wine. "I don't want you to get any ideas. I don't want to marry you or anything."

Killian's laughter filled their corner of the restaurant. He leaned forward, forearms resting on the table. His prosthetic hand caught her attention but she didn't want to interrupt whatever he was going to say with questions.

"Well you're in luck Swan. I have a strict code about marriage. I won't marry anyone if we haven't seen the sun come up from the prowl of a ship. So it seems you're in luck. Unless you have a ship docked outside and plans to spend the night with me."

"I'll try to resist the temptation," she replied.

The silence built. She tore the corner off her bread, not sure what to talk about. She knew Killian, in that vague way that anyone knew a friend's family who wasn't local, but Emma didn't know whether he preferred white or colored Christmas lights.

"White," he replied emphatically. "And those old-fashioned yellow-white ones, not the electric blue sort."

"Like the ones Liam has around his fence?"

Killian scowled. "The very same. You don't ever see the department stores using those."

"And that's the kind of decorations you like?" Emma raised both eyebrows skeptically.

"What's wrong with that?" Killian's smile was broad, clearly enjoying teasing her. "Growing up my mother used to love seeing the storefront displays. She'd take us every year, me and Liam bundled up on the train." He shook his head. "Now those lights remind me of her."

Emma hesitated; she didn't want to tell him too much but she completely disagreed with his choice of lights. "I always wanted to live in one of those houses with all the mismatched colored lights. You know the ones that look like every year they bought another strand and just kept adding and adding?"

Killian nodded.

She resisted the urge to push her hair behind her ears. "Christmas is weird, you know? Like everyone has all these big ideas about what it's supposed to feel like." Emma rolled her eyes. "I have a three foot tall tree that I carry out of the basement storage unit every year. It's not exactly something out of a movie."

"Depends on the movie," Killian countered. "I saw someone this morning putting reindeer across the roofline."

"Oh that's Walter. He's got a competition going with his brothers about who can put up a bigger display."

"How do they judge?

Emma paused. She'd never asked. "I don't know," she admitted. "But they won't let Leroy count the tree in front of Town Hall. He's got the house with all those plastic figures, on the corner of Vine?"

Killian grimaced. "I believe I saw that. Belle and Liam keep making eyes at each other, so I've been taking Tonks for her nightly stroll. I'm considering asking for Belle's apartment instead of the guest room."

Emma laughed. "Good luck. They keep saying that nothing's going on."

"Pack of lies," he replied.

The waiter brought over their salads and Emma took a sip of her wine. It had been a long time since she'd gone on a date.

"So why Storybrooke?" Killian asked, staring at her across the table.

Emma gave him the short version. She'd come from Portland, driving the Bug across the town line in the middle of a warm afternoon, Henry strapped into his carseat. Neal had forgotten the rent (not for the first or the fifth time) and their landlord had given them a week to leave. They had been barely hanging onto each other for longer than she wanted to admit, but being alone at twenty was only slightly more terrifying than being alone at seventeen. Neal said it was a break but Emma had disagreed; it was over. She needed to make a fresh start, somewhere she could live without reminders of Neal everywhere. Storybrooke wasn’t her intended stop, not that she had anyplace in mind, but they’d been hungry and the neon lights of Granny’s sign had caught her attention. Henry was almost three and had charmed Granny in less time than it took Emma to read the chalkboard of specials. She’d met Ruth the same day and found herself agreeing to work at the veterinary clinic; Emma had planned to stay a few months, long enough to save some money (she’d never gotten a salary before nor had she ever signed a rental agreement to live in a barn turned garage turned cottage). But she’d stayed on Ruth’s farm until Henry was nine, after Ruth’s son got married and Ruth decided she was tired of having so much land. David and his wife had taken the farm and Ruth had moved to a loft apartment above the post office. Emma had found her apartment a few weeks later (she’d been waiting for the right time and after Ruth moved, it had felt like serendipity). Emma didn’t see herself leaving the clinic until Ruth retired.

With a start, Emma realized that she'd said more than she'd intended. Killian smiled across the table but didn’t comment.

"Do you think you could live here?" She hadn't meant to ask the question, but she was curious. Storybrooke wasn't for everyone (it had taken Emma the better part of a year before she stopped feeling trapped).

"Maybe. I thought Boston but trying to find an apartment online is damn near impossible. All of the pictures look too good."

Emma nodded. "Maybe drive down after Christmas?"

He shook his head. "I don't have a car." Killian took a sip of his water, leaving the wine glass on the table. "But I did pass a driving test in Maryland so I have a license, should the need arise."

Emma nodded. "I probably should get a different car, one that's actually designed to have snow tires, but I can't get rid of the Bug. Maybe when Henry's old enough to drive." The thought made Emma shudder. She wasn't ready.

Their entrees arrived, fish for Emma and chicken for Killian.

Her salmon was delicious and without thinking, she speared a piece and handed it across the table to Killian. "You have to try this."

He accepted the fork, eyes never leaving hers. "Delicious," he proclaimed. Before returning her fork, he cut a large piece of chicken.

Emma didn't bother commenting on the size of the bite. "Thanks." Normally she wasn't the sort of person to share food but it didn't feel strange with Killian. Emma took a sip of her water and tried to steady herself. Her thoughts were racing and she felt like a teenager. "I think the bus takes a couple of hours to get to Boston."

"You've never done it?"

Emma shook her head. "I flew to New York once. State, not city," she clarified. "I think a train might have been better but we were picking up dogs from a shelter."

"You should try flying with me," Killian replied. "I've got more hardware in my knee and this arm than anyone should."

Emma should have nodded politely and changed the subject, but instead she asked what had happened.

"It's not a pleasant story."

Emma leaned forward, feeling her heart beat faster as she tried not to frown. "I can take it."

"Alright." Killian took sip of his water. "I was in my third year at University. I used to bicycle everywhere.” He shook his head, trailing off for a moment before he continued. “It was the second week of term. Two cars collided, one hit me. I ended up with a bunch of hardware and pins in my leg and lost my hand."

She didn't know what to say. Emma reached across the table and gripped both of his hands. "I'm sorry."

He nodded slowly. "I missed the whole term and ended up a year behind my classmates. Liam was the worst physical therapist.”

Emma smiled. “I can imagine.” She released Killian’s hands. "I sprained my ankle when I was fifteen and had to spend weeks on crutches. I was living in this old house with these narrow stairs but I was too stubborn to sleep downstairs."

"So what happened?" The smile on Killian's face told Emma that he already suspected what she had done, but she told him anyway.

"Dragged myself up and down. I would go backward in my hands, with my leg sticking straight out." She blushed. "It wasn't pretty."

Their waiter returned to clear the plates and Emma glanced out the window. Thick snowflakes had begun to fall, covering the ground. "Look."

Killian stared at the snow and scowled. "I must be out of my head, trading cold for cold. I should have gone to California."

"There's still time."

He shook his head. "I think my brother might disagree."

Emma reached for Killian's hand. "Definitely."

 

// **five days until christmas**

Emma pushed open the auditorium doors. The cool air was a welcome relief after the stifling warmth of the hall. A crowd had already gathered around the tree, waiting for the Mayor. The concert had been better than she'd imagined; the kindergarten class had stolen the show, passing out candy between the numbers, still dressed like snowballs.

"Swan!"

She turned left. Killian stood beneath a lamppost, away from the crowd. More people would fill the sidewalk and lawn, but for the moment he had a clear view of the tree. Emma weaved through the clusters of people, phone in her hand. Neal hadn't texted yet, not since his earlier message. Traffic had been worse than expected (it took all of Emma's willpower not to remind him that she'd said as much and suggested he leave at four).

"Hi," she said softly to Killian, resisting the urge to check her hair.

"How was the concert?" He gestured at the crowd around them. "Wildly successful?"

"It was alright. I think David got a video of the teachers performing."

Killian chuckled. "Liam wouldn't let me snap a picture of his sweater."

"You should have sat with us," Emma blurted out. "We had a row." David had scouted the perfect spot to take pictures of his son, positioned perfectly on the aisle so every time Leo walked past, they high-fived.

"Another time perhaps." Killian shuffled left to let a stroller pass. "Belle got me on concession duty. I wasn't expecting a working vacation."

Emma shuffled back and forth. Her red plaid coat was almost warm enough and her gray beanie covered her head, but she’d forgotten gloves.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out with icy fingers. Emma glanced down. Neal’s name popped up on the screen. He'd arrived late, sending Emma a text before the concert started to say that he'd found a seat in the last row.

His text was brief: “I'm standing by the tree.”

“Me too,” she typed back.

“Sorry,” she apologized to Killian. “Henry’s dad is picking him up.”

“Ahh.” Killian stared at the tree. The crowd was already filling the square.

Emma glanced toward the closed doors.

“Don’t worry Swan, the kids are still inside.”

Before she could accuse Killian of reading her mind, she saw Neal’s face. “Neal!” Emma tried to catch his attention but she was too short for him to see her over the crowd.

She typed out a quick text, waving as he drew closer.

“Hi.” Neal stopped beside Emma.

“Hi.” The traffic between Storybrooke and Portland was unpredictable on a good day. One summer it had taken her nearly five hours to get home after dropping Henry at Neal’s apartment. "So what did you think?"

Neal grinned. "It was good. I mean half the kids can't sing and the guy next to me fell asleep."

Emma grimaced. "Ugh. Did I mention that this used to be three days long?" She turned and tried to gesture in Killian’s direction but whacked his arm instead. “Sorry,” she muttered.

Sparing her further embarrassment, Killian extended his hand to Neal. "Killian Jones."

Neal shook his hand. "Neal. You’re Henry's teacher, right?"

Emma tried to interrupt but Killian chuckled. "That's my brother Liam. I was directing traffic in the parking lot."

"Oh." Neal looked sideways at Emma. "Tamara said to tell you Merry Christmas."

Before Emma could reply, the town hall doors opened. The teachers had covered their sweaters with heavy coats and most of the kids were carrying backpacks.

“Now what?” Neal looked around at the crowd. “Is this like running of the bulls?”

“No,” Emma replied sharply. She inhaled, trying to remember that Neal didn’t do this every year. “See how each tree has different lights? Each class is assigned a different one. All we have to do is wait for the kids.”

“This town scares me,” Neal answered, stuffing both hands into his pockets.

Emma didn’t answer. She’d teased Liam about the idea, telling him that the kids weren’t sailors under his command, but after four years of watching it unfold, she couldn’t remember how it used to be.

Henry’s class gathered around the tall post, faces lit by the strands of green and blue lights. His coat was open and his scarf was stuffed into the top of his backpack. Emma swore her kid was part polar bear. She rocked back and forth, trying to keep warm.

“Mom! Dad!” Henry waved excitedly.

“Hey.” Emma waved back, as did Neal.

The Mayor was already standing in front of the tree. Mary Margaret stood to her left, Leroy slightly hidden behind them. If the tree lighting didn’t go perfectly, he was poised to find the offending strand of lights. One year the fire department had to get him down.

After Mary Margaret’s usual speech about hope (Emma tried but could barely pay attention), the classes were dismissed. Henry ran to his parents. “How was it?” He looked expectantly from Emma to Neal.

“You were great,” Emma replied, ruffling his hair.

“Mom.” Henry ducked out of reach, turning to face Neal. “Dad what did you think?”

"It was awesome. Your class was definitely the best."

Killian interrupted. “I believe your mayor is about to flip the switch.”

They all looked expectantly at Regina. She was holding two extension cords, one in each gloved hand. “Happy holidays,” she proclaimed, her smile only the slightest bit forced. She connected the cords and hundreds of lights flickered on.

Leroy refused to divulge his secret, and his brothers said it was pixie dust, but whatever it was, the tree looked magical. It was an explosion of colored lights and sparkle.

Even Neal looked impressed. They stared at the lights in silence.

"You ready to head out?" Neal turned to Henry, both hands in his pockets.

Henry looked away from the tree. "Yeah I left my stuff in Mom's car."

 

// **christmas eve**

Emma smiled when she saw headlights approaching the diner. Neal's car came into view, illuminated by the lights and decorations along the street. He stopped in front of Emma. She waved as Henry burst out of Neal's passenger seat. "Mom!"

"Hey." Emma wrapped her arms around Henry. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was awesome!" Henry turned back to face the car. His backpack and duffel bag were on the backseat. "Bye Dad! Merry Christmas!"

"Bye Henry."

Emma leaned down to glance into the car. "How was traffic?"

"Not bad." Neal smiled. "I better get going. Merry Christmas Em."

"Merry Christmas," she replied. Emma turned back to Henry. She didn't need to watch Neal drive away. "You ready to head home?"

"Can we stop at Granny's?" Henry picked up his backpack and Emma grabbed the duffel bag.

She'd been sitting at the counter for almost twenty minutes, waiting for Henry and Neal, but Granny stayed open later than usual for holidays.

"Sure." Emma gestured behind them. "Let's go."

The strap of Henry's bag dug into Emma's shoulder. It felt like he'd brought ten pounds of stuff home. When she asked him, he rolled his eyes. "Dad got me four books."

"All hardcover?" Emma grumbled, pulling the strap higher. The diner was covered in lights; red and white lights glowed along the fence and giant candy canes flanked the doorway.

The diner was mostly empty. "Merry Christmas Henry!" Granny called from behind the counter.

"Merry Christmas," he replied.

"Sit," Granny urged, pointing to the corner booth.

Emma frowned but Henry had already taken off his coat and pushed his bag under the table.

Henry was talking excitedly about all the things he'd done with Neal and Tamara. Emma nodded, catching pieces (real christmas tree, ice skating).

"So you had fun?" She didn't want to ask again, but she knew her kid. He'd tell her all the details except the important one.

"Yeah." Henry's smile was genuine. "Dad seems happy."

"Good," Emma replied.

The bell over the door jangled and they looked over in unison. Killian glanced around the diner, face brightening when he saw Emma and Henry.

"Mr. Jones!" Henry waved excitedly. Killian came toward their table.

Confused, Emma looked at her son. "How do you know Killian?"

"He helped decorate all the sets. Mom did you know he used to live on a boat?"

"Really?" Emma glanced up at Killian. He was full of surprises. "Hi."

"Hello." The tips of his ears were red. "It was a small vessel. I was young."

Before he could say more, Granny bustled over to the table, the bells on her sweater cuffs jangling with every step. She placed Henry's hot chocolate down with a smile. "You staying?" She pulled a candy cane out of her apron and held it over the table expectantly.

Killian shook his head. "I just need to pick up some pies."

"Pies?" Emma frowned and Henry looked confused as well.

"My brother ordered pies from Mrs. Lucas and neglected to retrieve them."

Granny gestured at the white bag on the counter. "It's waiting for you."

Killian nodded. "Excellent. Thank you." He looked at the empty table. "Late dinner?"

"I was with my dad," Henry answered. "He just dropped me off."

"Really?" Killian looked at Emma and burst out laughing. He leaned against the edge of the table, chuckling quietly to himself.

"It seems I've been played the fool," Killian said, sitting next to Emma.

"What are you talking about?" Emma moved over to make room for Killian.

"My brother has every day of his Christmas break planned out. Do you really believe he forgot to pick up these pies?" Killian smiled widely. "Would either of you care for some pie?"

"Really?" Henry's eyes went wide and Emma stifled a laugh. Her kid loved pie more than anything.

"Sure," Emma replied, answering for both of them. "If you don't think Liam will mind sharing."

Granny returned with a stack of plates. "What are you drinking Jones? Coffee? Or something stronger?"

"Coffee. And perhaps some ice cream?" Killian looked at Emma for confirmation. She nodded.

Granny nodded. "Vanilla alright?"

"Yes please," Henry answered.

Emma looked around the diner. It was nearly empty. "Granny why don't you sit?"

Granny shook her head. "I'm alright. The boys won't be here until ten to collect their cookies."

"What cookies?" Henry looked up from the boxes of pies spread across the table.

"Leroy and his brothers," Granny answered. "I bake the a whole batch of the winner's favorite cookie. That's how they know who won."

"Really?" Emma had always thought the competition was just a rivalry between the seven men.

"Only for the past fifteen years." Granny smirked. "One year their cousin bested all of them. Remember when Anton brought that live reindeer onto his farm? I made two batches that time."

Emma nodded. It was hard to forget, especially after one of the cows escaped and David had formed a search party.

"Jones, come help carry the ice cream," Granny called from behind the counter. "I promise there's no mistletoe stashed around."

"Pity." He slid out of the booth and winked at Emma.

Henry looked between Killian and Emma. "Are you guys dating?"

"What?" Emma shuffled the boxes.

"You and Killian." Henry emphasized the name.

"We went to dinner. Once." She could feel her cheeks burning and judging by the expression on Henry's face, he didn't believe her denial.

"Mom it's okay," Henry said, opening the first box. "I'm not a little kid. I know you and Dad aren't getting back together."

Emma touched Henry's hand. "But we've got a good thing going here, right?"

"Sure." Henry wrapped both hands around his hot chocolate. "But you seem happy."

She nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

Killian returned with a large bowl of ice cream and a serving spoon. "Did you make your selections?"

"I'm going to pick out some music," Henry said, sliding out of the booth with a meaningful expression. "With my back turned."

"What was that about?"

She accepted a plate with a smile. "Henry asked if we're dating."

"I see." Killian set a plate next to Henry's mug. "Are we?"

Emma moved closer to Killian. "I don't know."

Killian took her hand. "Really?" He traced her knuckles gently. "Because I think we've got less than a day before my brother takes drastic measures."

Emma smiled, shaking her head slightly. "We can't let that happen."

"I agree." Killian's nose was cold against Emma's cheek. "What do you propose?"

She turned slightly. "Merry Christmas Killian."

As their lips met she heard the jukebox playing the opening of a song she didn't quite know, but it didn't matter. It was Christmas and she didn't care if Granny pulled out her phone and took a video.

Killian pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek, his voice warm in her ear. "Merry Christmas love."

\--end--


End file.
